


out of the blue (there was you)

by nayoen



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayoen/pseuds/nayoen
Summary: It's three in the morning and Son Chaeyoung is not where she expected to be at age twenty two. It's a cold and dark night in the city as she drives with her favorite music blaring from the speakers. It turns out that majoring in Political Science isn't exactly the smartest thing to do. She graduated near the top of her class and somehow she's found herself working as an Uber driver.





	1. learning curve

Chaeyoung's eyes are glazing over, her eyelids are drooping, and sleepiness finds itself creeping into every inch of her. She keeps taking requests anyways; she knows her thoughts and her shame in herself will keep her up even if she tries to go home and sleep. So she'll keep on picking up people too drunk for their own good and drop them off places where they'll probably continue to abuse their bodies and organs until the sun rises. 

She pulls onto the side of the road and spots her next subject. A small framed girl with long, silky black locks. A baby pink dress falls on her delicate frame and hugs her in all the right places. Beautiful milky hands toy at her handbag as she waits by herself for the car to come to a stop. The glow of the headlights reveals bloodshot eyes and make up melting off every inch of her face. These scenes are typical amongst her late Saturday night work experiences. "Here we go again." 

The no named girl hops into the back of Chaeyoung's car silently. Immediately Chaeyoung realizes this girl isn't drunk at all. She's crying, and from the looks of it she's been crying for awhile. Chaeyoung's never been in this situation before. She's seen a lot of different personalities and situations in her months of driving, but she's never had a broken girl in the back of her car in the dead middle of the night. So of course she blurts out "Why are you crying?" before even greeting the girl or asking her where she needs to be taken. "Oh- uh- I'm sorry that's inappropriate. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." (Nice recovery, moron.) She turns to meet her eyes so she knows she means it. The (still) no named girl chuckles a breathy chuckle revealing what Chaeyoung thinks could possibly be the cutest front teeth she'd ever seen. "No, it's okay. I appreciate you asking.. but I don't think you have the time to hear the full story. And I don't think you'd care anyways." This hits Chaeyoung hard. Of course she'd care. She cares about everyone. For some reason she already feels herself caring about this girl that got into her backseat five minutes ago that she can't even put a name to yet. "I care... of course I care." softly and sweetly tumbles out of Chaeyoung's mouth, while she turns around to meet the girls gaze. She smiles slightly at the mystery girl and eyes her so she knows she means it. "I'm Chaeyoung by the way." This omits another giggle from the girl who looks happier than she was when she entered the car. "I know that. It shows up on the app when you're on the way." Chaeyoung feels her face blush an unnatural color and shifts her neck back around to look at the road as the light changes to green. "Duh." is all she can think of to say in response. "I'm Nayeon, though. Thanks for asking." Snarky. Chaeyoung likes that. "I was going to ask you- I'm sorry... again...." Just like Chaeyoung thinks Nayeon's teeth are cute, Nayeon thinks the way Chaeyoung gets flustered easily is cute. "Chaeyoung, would you like to go get coffee with me?"

-

Chaeyoung learns that Nayeon drinks her coffee black with one sugar. She learns that her hands look pretty tearing the single sugar packet open. And that they continue to look pretty when she uses the long silver spoon to stir the singular packet of sugar into the liquid. Her lips look pretty when she brings the white mug to her mouth, and the mug is lucky to have the remnants of her bright red lipstick on the rim. She learns her eyelids flutter slowly when she's tired, and her brown eyes are still shiny and breathtaking even after they'd been abused with tears and ridden with drowsiness. She learns her frame is as tiny as it looked from the windshield of the car and that baby pink is definitely Nayeon's color. 

She also learns that Nayeon is "broken." Nayeon comes from a well off family with many expectations. They expect her to be married by now at age 26. They expect her to have kids and a family by now. They expected her to go to school for more than four years to become something along the lines of a doctor or lawyer instead of an elementary school teacher. 

She learns Nayeon has been having flings with any person she can find to try and find one she can bare to spend her life with. She learns Nayeon just got fired from her first job for seeming distant and out of touch with her work. She learns the reason Nayeon was crying on the side of the road tonight is because as she danced among bodies in a club she realized that she's never going to find anyone who means anything to her in a fucking club. She learns Nayeon is completely alone- or at least alone enough to tell her awkward Uber driver her entire life story and all of her issues in a run down diner when the sun would be up in a couple hours.

"For what it's worth, I think you're super strong for getting this far. I'm proud of you." Chaeyoung means it when she says it, and she says it with her signature Son Chaeyoung smile. Chaeyoung rarely says things she doesn't mean. Nayeon just smiles the smile Chaeyoung has slowly been falling for every time it appeared on her face. "Chaeyoung, thank you for taking care of me tonight. It's refreshing to actually talk to someone with substance." This time it's Chaeyoung who blurts out an unexpected question. "Want to go to the beach and watch the sunrise?"

-

On the way to the ocean they learn they have the same taste in music. They learn they both love the color red. (Chaeyoung learned earlier she especially loves it when it's painted on Nayeon's heart shaped lips.) Chaeyoung learns Nayeon is afraid of water but still accepted her invitation to the beach anyways. Nayeon learns this means she must like Chaeyoung a lot already. Nayeon learns why someone as adorable and intelligent as Son Chaeyoung is driving for Uber on Saturday mornings. Their lives continue to unravel through words as they soak up each others traits and become closer than two people should in one night. 

It's six in the morning and it's time for Nayeon to get out of Chaeyoung's (now very sandy) car to go to her apartment. Chaeyoung thinks this might be the hardest goodbye she'll ever have to say. Her time with Nayeon has been the most emotionally and intellectually engaged she's been with another person in months, and she can't help but be sad that this girl is about to move on with her life and probably never think about her again. That is until Nayeon opens her (very pretty) mouth; "You don't think I'm gonna just let someone like you get away from me. When can I see you again?" Chaeyoung's face definitely turned a different shade again. And Nayeon definitely found it way cuter this time. In that moment Chaeyoung learns Nayeon's hands look the ABSOLUTE prettiest punching her number into Chaeyoung's phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> think of this as a prologue,, hope u enjoyed <3


	2. day two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon and Chaeyoung have their first date.

Chaeyoung woke up the next morning (well, afternoon) to a buzzing phone and plenty of notifications.

Nayeon: hi… it’s nayeon :) 

Nayeon: hello??? wake uppppp

Nayeon: did you die…. the first person who has made me feel something in years can’t be dead

Nayeon: son chaeyoung!!!!!!!! 

Chaeyoung doesn’t even really know what to think of it except that she can’t believe last night was real. That she met someone who made her feel something. And that she made this person feel something in return, apparently. 

Nayeon lays in bed staring at the texts she’s sent, wondering if she should send more. She types and erases and types and erases and settles on four being enough. Did she send too many? Does Chaeyoung not understand her sense of humor? Is she coming off as too much? That was kind of the point, but it was also supposed to come off sarcastic and comical and half-serious. Even though Nayeon was completely serious. Especially about Chaeyoung being the first person to make her feel something in years. 

Chaeyoung: I didn’t die… just sleepy…. had a crazy one last night. Some cry baby got into the back of my car and told me her life story and kept me out all night. It’s crazy the people you meet when you have a job as prestigious as Uber driving :p

Oh, so Chaeyoung understood the comical side. And she’s funny too. 

Nayeon: really? honestly that sounds like a great night. perfect even. a night one could only DREAM of. was she pretty? funny? did you have a good time at least?

In this moment Chaeyoung is happy she’s way better at flirting over text than in person.

Chaeyoung: Oh, she was pretty alright. Just a bit taller than me, though my frame was wider than hers. If she was that beautiful after coming emotionally unraveled in front of my eyes I’d love to see how beautiful she looks over dinner with me. She was funny, too…. probably even funnier when she’s well rested and coherent 

Son Chaeyoung just asked a pretty girl on a date. A pretty girl that is four years older than her. 

Nayeon: wow, she sounds divine. and if she read that she would say she would love nothing more than to see you over dinner as well. she craves it even. and she’d tell you she feels bad about getting make up all over your back seat and sand all over your front seat, so she’ll drive this time around. and she’ll be over at seven and she wants YOU to cook the meal. 

Nayeon: see u later chaeyoung <3

Chaeyoung freezes. Nayeon. In her apartment. For dinner. Chaeyoung looks to her best friend and therapist, her gray cat with blue eyes she calls Thunder. 

"I can't cook... I.. I don't even own a pan." Chaeyoung paces her apartment, spewing her thoughts out loud. "You know what... you know what if she really likes me she won't care what I make. I'll just order pizza. Hell, I'll put a frozen pizza in the oven, I can't mess that up, right?" 

-

There Chaeyoung is, in her finest black skinny jeans and white t shirt, putting the pizza in the oven about ten minutes before Nayeon is set to arrive. She's cleaned her entire apartment and Thunder is sitting on the couch, waiting for the guest to arrive. Cheap beers are out on the table along with the fanciest of paper plates while Crowded House softly plays from the record player. This night is about as authentically Son Chaeyoung as it could get. 

Fast forward ten minutes to Nayeon letting herself in (upon Chaeyoung's request via text) to smoke alarms blaring and Chaeyoung fanning smoke away from the oven. 

"You forgot to take the plastic wrap off." Nayeon looks down at what is supposed to be pizza, but is instead a mess of melted plastic and cheese atop a burnt crust. Chaeyoung can't believe of all times today was the time she messed up making a frozen pizza. A god damn frozen pizza.

"I'm sorry.. you're probably hungry and only I could mess up a fucking frozen pizza." She sighs. She's embarrassed. She's upset. She's feeling like she's ruining the only thing she might have going for her right now. 

"Why do I feel like you're always apologizing to me. You don't have to say sorry, you know. Everyone messes up. Besides, you probably only messed up cause you were so nervous to see me." It isn't until now that Chaeyoung looks up and really takes in how Nayeon looks tonight. She's close to bare faced and wearing light-washed jeans that hug her waist all the way down to her ankles perfectly. Her worn out white socks and black converse are a stark difference from the heels she wore the night before. An oversized black t-shirt accompanied by her hair pulled back showcased her collarbones in a way that was too pretty for words. Pink lip gloss adorned the lips that once were covered in thick red lipstick. Casual-kicked-back Nayeon was just as beautiful as emotionally-distressed-baby-pink-dress Nayeon. Both beautiful in different ways. Both leaving Chaeyoung breathless and thoughtless except for one thought; "You look beautiful."

Nayeon smiled her toothy smile and grabbed one of Chaeyoung's hands in both of hers. "You don't look too bad yourself. You're surely better at being cute than cooking frozen pizza."

Giggles are exchanged. Nayeon calls for a pizza delivery. She pays for the pizza and the delivery fee. She continues to tell Chaeyoung she doesn't mind. Chaeyoung continues to believe Nayeon is some kind of angel or alien or third party being from a place other than planet Earth. 

"Do you like records? I have a record player too but I'm guilty of never using it. I kind of just have it for show." Nayeon admires the vintage player Chaeyoung has placed on her bookshelf. "I only own like... two records. I really only have it to look cool."

Chaeyoung erupts with laughter. "To look cool? Then I must be the coolest. That's only one of my players." Chaeyoung walks over to the china cabinet that in fact did not hold china, and instead held about six other record players besides the one seated on her shelf. "A few of them don't work, but I just thought they looked nice. It's kind of an addiction, buying them." Nayeon feels dumb for how cool she thinks Chaeyoung is in this moment. 

A breeze of confidence gushes over Chaeyoung as she grabs Nayeon's hand in her own and leads her to her bedroom. "Come see the rest of my collection."

They spend what seems like hours shuffling through the hundreds of records Chaeyoung has in every nook in her bedroom. Tipsy off cheap beer with stomachs full of pizza, they sit way too close to each other on Chaeyoung's floor, limbs draped over one another as they converse about music. 

"So, do you show all girls your record players on the first date?" Nayeon bats her eyes at Chaeyoung and all Chaeyoung can do is move closer to her and laugh. "Who said this was a date? I thought we were just two girls having pizza and snuggling on my bedroom floor." It seems like all they've both forgotten how to do anything except laugh, flirt badly, and stare into each others eyes.

"Oh, I love this one. This was my soundtrack freshman year of college." Nayeon picks up AM by Arctic Monkeys and waves it around. "Everyone who thought they were cool and different liked this album. You seem like the type." There's that stomachy laugh spilling out of Chaeyoung's mouth again. Nayeon wishes she could hear it forever. 

"Yeah, I was that type. But so were you, apparently." Chaeyoung helps Nayeon stand up and they lean on one another on the way to put the record on the player. They belt out Do I Wanna Know? and R U Mine? as if their lives depend on it, and by the end of it they've both collapsed on yet another floor. And they're even closer than they were the first time. 

No. 1 Party Anthem starts humming from the player and Nayeon lifts her head from Chaeyoung's shoulder. "Would you like to dance with me?" All Chaeyoung can do is smile. There they are in her tiny living room, bodies close. Nayeon wraps her arms around Chaeyoung's waist and pulls her against torso, and Chaeyoung's arms drape around Nayeon's shoulders and neck. Chaeyoung rests her head against Nayeon's shoulder and slumps her body into the slightly taller figure. Nayeon hangs onto Chaeyoung's body like her life depends on it. Their bodies move slowly to the music, swaying back and forth to the soft beat.

"You don't know how lonely I've been." Nayeon's voice sounds much deeper than usual. "I never knew how lonely I could be surrounded by people. How a person could feel so lonely when they're with a new so called 'love interest' every couple of weeks." Chaeyoung doesn't speak yet. She rubs small circles on the back of Nayeon's neck with the thumbs that rest there as she stays interlocked around Nayeon's shoulders. "You wouldn't believe how lonely you can feel while in the same bed as someone. While on a date with someone. While surrounded by people that are supposed to make you feel something, people that are supposed to be interested in you." Nayeon's voice comes to barely a whisper. "You make me feel so much, Chaeyoung. I'm not alone when I'm with you." 

Chaeyoung moves a few inches back so she can clearly see Nayeon's face. Her eyes are filled with emotions that Chaeyoung can't exactly pinpoint. All she knows is through them she can see Nayeon's soul, and it's the most exquisite feature of Nayeon by far. "You don't deserve to be alone. I want to make sure you never feel alone again." Chaeyoung means it with every bone in her body. Chaeyoung finally breaks her hold on Nayeon to touch her cheeks. She thinks they're so soft that they might evaporate at the contact with her rough hands. Nayeon holds onto Chaeyoung's wrists and their faces inch closer until the softest of kisses comes to life between them. 

They lay in Chaeyoung's bed, blaming this on the fact that they've had a few drinks and they probably shouldn't be driving. They sit inches apart while watching Disney princess movies (upon Nayeon's request) as they both fight heavy lids. In an instant, soft snores come from Nayeon's side of the bed and all Chaeyoung can do is smile. Smiling seems like a common theme when Nayeon is around. She puts a pillow under Nayeon's head and tucks the blankets up around her body. She decides to take the couch for the night in case Nayeon wasn't comfortable with sharing a bed on the first date. 

-

Nayeon wakes up to sun shining into the bedroom of Son Chaeyoung. She feels so lucky to be there. 

Sleepy eyes are rubbed awake and Nayeon realizes her new found soulmate is nowhere to be found. She tip toes into the living room where she showed her vulnerability hours before and finds Chaeyoung and Thunder cuddled on the couch together, fast asleep. The older girl can't bare to remove her eyes from the site. She loves the way Chaeyoung's top lip curls into the shape of a lowercase M. She loves the way her eyes flutter and the way she sighs every few breaths while she sleeps. Instead of staring, Nayeon would call this admiring. 

That is until Nayeon drops her phone on the hard wood floor while she's trying to send Chaeyoung pictures of herself sleeping as a joke. 

Chaeyoung shakes awake due to the loud sound, and Thunder darts across the room. Nayeon immediately runs over to Chaeyoung's side, sitting on the couch right above where Chaeyoung's head is resting. Hands run through Chaeyoung's hair as apologies spew from Nayeon's mouth. 

"You know, you don't have to apologize. Everyone messes up. Someone really smart said that to me once." Between Chaeyoung's sleepy voice, wide grin, and ability to joke after being so rudely awoken, Nayeon thinks she might die from how fond she is. 

"Why did you sleep on the couch? You could have slept with me. I don't bite, and it is your bed after all." Nayeon continues to run her hands through Chaeyoung's hair and scratch softly at her scalp, and Chaeyoung has moved up to rest her head on Nayeon's lap. 

"I didn't know how you felt about sleeping with girls on the first date. It's okay, Thunder kept me company." Chaeyoung looks up to meet Nayeon's sleepy eyes and is indeed also very fond.

"Well, I could have kept you better company." The grin on Nayeon's face is so innocent despite the implications that could have gone along with this statement. 

Chaeyoung gets up and makes coffee for the both of them. She remembers Nayeon likes it black with only one sugar, and Nayeon is quite impressed. 

"I'm so happy I met you." Now it's Chaeyoung's turn to be vulnerable. "I have lost so much inspiration in my life. I put my heart and soul into my major just to get out of school and lose all of the meaning in my life. Nothing to work towards. Nothing or no one to really feel anything magical for, on a platonic or romantic level." Nayeon loves the way Chaeyoung's eyes sparkle when she speaks. "I met you and thank God I did. I've known you for two days and I already feel so much for you. I feel so much for you on a friend level and a romantic level. The mountains that you've been carrying on your shoulders are mountains that I know you have the ability to climb. You're meant to climb all of these mountains. You're hilarous, and intelligent, and I can't believe all the idiots you've been seeing let something like this pass them by. I want to see you happy and successful no matter what that means. No matter if it involves me or not. I think so highly of you, Nayeon. You deserve the world. You deserve to be the happiest you can possibly be." 

Nayeon's heart might come through her throat. Chaeyoung might break her coffee mug from the amount of pressure her hands are placing on it. 

"How is it that we care about each other so much already? How is it that I feel you care about me more than people I've known for years?" 

Chaeyoung moves closer to the girl in front of her. Her milky skin almost sparkles in the light that snuck itself into the room between the blinds. Chaeyoung wonders what all of these people have done to Nayeon to make her feel so alone. If they used her or saw her as a joke. If they were mean to her or not genuine or made her feel disposable. Chaeyoung wishes she could punish anyone who had ever hurt Nayeon's feelings. "Those people are curious about you. A lot of people are curious about you, Nayeon. It's easy to be curious about a girl like you. Few people actually care." Chaeyoung moves even closer, and rests a hand on Nayeon's. "I promise I'm not just curious." Nayeon thinks Chaeyoung is the smartest 22 year old she's ever met. 

Hands find bodies and lips find lips. Two days in and both of them swear they could be in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed the first real chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> think of this as a prologue,, hope u enjoyed <3


End file.
